


gather roses

by kaita



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: я так скучал, думает мицуи. не сразу это понял, но так скучал.
Relationships: Kogure Kiminobu/Mitsui Hisashi
Kudos: 1





	gather roses

первый раз что-то, похожее на осознание, мелькает в одну из встреч с мияги - на школьном дворе. уже почти темно, уроки давно закончились, только из спортивного зала доносятся шум и глухие удары мяча вперемешку с криками. в них сложно разобрать чьи-то отдельные голоса, но мицуи и так представляет, кто где и как долго ещё это будет продолжаться.  
\- чё надо? - бросает мияги, прикусывая сигарету. не курит, так, балуется.  
\- хули смотришь?- не остаётся в долгу мицуи. он, в отличие от рёты, курит по-взрослому уже месяца три.  
\- странно видеть тебя здесь, - сигарета отправляется в короткий полет до мусорки. - неужели ты помнишь дорогу в зал?  
\- неужели ты забыл, что я могу тебя прихлопнуть, как муху?   
за этот учебный год они так пересекаются уже несколько раз, дерутся вполсилы - в отличие от него, мияги всё-таки ходит в секцию и продолжает выпендриваться перед своей ненаглядной аяко, так что драться всерьёз ему не резон - и расходятся в разные стороны. стоя в надёжной тени деревьев и оттирая кровь с разбитой скулы, мицуи слышит, как все, наконец, выходят. слышит громкий смех первогодок и хмурый бас акаги следом, остальные ведут себя тише, разве что аяко отчитывает рёту за синяк и пропущенную тренировку чуть резче, чем стоило бы. слышит щелчок замка и окрик когурэ, чтобы все выспались и никто завтра не опаздывал, и нестройное “даааа сэмпай” в ответ. слышит тишину, навалившуюся тяжёлым одеялом после того, как школьный двор пустеет. мицуи не хочется возвращаться сюда. чего ему хочется, он и сам не знает.

травмированное колено то и дело напоминает о себе внезапными уколами боли. неудачно наступил, забыл принять лекарство, подпрыгнул или просто задел об угол парты - и как будто жгутом по нервам простреливает всю ногу, а вместе с ней и остальное. надежды, чувства, амбиции. гордость. мицуи знает, что он гордый и что это не минус. просто так сложилось и хрен теперь кто скажет, вернётся ли всё в норму, навсегда эта травма или нет, хочет он обратно в спорт или не нужно, примут ли его или уже забыли, что он был лучшим игроком.

мицуи курит и кидает окурки прямо в пляжный песок. нахрен бы это всё.

подходит к концу второй год в старшей школе, когда понимание становится чётче и от этого ещё болезненней. временами мицуи ловит себя на том, что пальцы цепляют воздух как мяч и на мгновение эта эфемерная тяжесть кажется реальной. на переменах он иногда пересекается с акаги, но всегда отворачивается и делает вид, что идёт в другую сторону. последняя драка с рётой - серьёзная, до выбитых зубов и сломанных рёбер - осадком жжётся внутри. несколько раз аяко порывается поговорить с ним, мицуи замечает её взгляды на тех же переменах или в столовой, но не решается. и правильно делает.   
\- мицу-  
\- сгинь, - цедит мицуи, инстинктивно делая обход и оставляя когурэ за спиной.   
то, что тело до сих пор помнит базовые элементы, задевает его решимость никогда не возвращаться в спорт меньше, чем то, как когурэ смотрит. к подставам тела мицуи привык, к серьёзному взгляду из-под очков привыкнуть невозможно. не серьёзно когурэ смотрел на него только в первый год - когда мицуи хисаши только перевёлся в шохоку, носил гордое звание лучшего, легко забивал трёхочковые и имел все шансы вывести команду на национальный уровень - тогда в его взгляде было восхищение и мицуи неосознанно тянулся к этому. к ощущению своей важности, своей незаменимости, всего себя в чьей-то жизни.   
\- пошло оно всё, - злится мицуи. - пошло всё на хуй.  
врач говорит, что теперь, спустя почти год, его колено полностью в порядке и нужны только ежегодные профосмотры, поэтому отныне всё в его руках. мицуи покупает новую пачку мальборо и идёт на очередную бестолковую драку, от которой внутри ни густо ни пусто - никак.

каникулы проходят в состоянии странного перемирия с сами собой - мицуи не ходит в школу, школьная жизнь не достаёт его своими упущенными возможностями. если бы было можно остаться в таком состоянии навсегда, мицуи бы сразу согласился. волосы отрастают почти до плеч, сигареты с утра становятся вместо завтрака, нарываться на драки входит в привычку, хотя уже не приносит особого удовлетворения. а на третий год в баскетбольную команду шохоку приходят сразу два гениальных игрока и мицуи ломается.  
\- чё надо? - рёта смотрит из-под насупленных бровей и встаёт поудобнее.  
чувство дежавю слегка холодит кожу, но только слегка - в этот раз всё по-другому. в этот раз он не один, в этот раз он навешает лещей не только задолбавшему рёте, но и этим так называемым гениям, и вообще, в этот раз достанется всей команде и пошли они куда подальше все со своей мечтой про национальные. тем более, что акаги сидит на экзамене и нет никого, такого же сильного, кто мог бы остановить уличных дружков мицуи от рукоприкладства. кто мог бы остановить самого мицуи. кто мог бы что-то изменить.

он будто шагает в пропасть, потому что после этого точно не будет никаких шансов.

рёта уговаривает его не заводиться, или давай только ты и я, или давай не здесь, мицуи-сан, ну вспомни, пожалуйста, ведь это что-то же значит для тебя, раз ты регулярно приходишь, ты же ничего не забыл. мицуи не даёт ему договорить. кто-то ещё пытается повлиять на него - смешно, мицуи правда смешно. придурки.   
\- хисаши, подожди...  
он бьёт когурэ наотмашь так, что его очки разбиваются и от силы удара слетают на пол. и не верит, что сделал это.  
\- сгинь, - пропасть становится шире и глубже. - отвали, блять, придурок!  
\- да возьми себя в руки уже! - орёт вдруг когурэ и сам отшвыривает его от себя. - если тебе ничего не надо, то просто оставь нас в покое!  
у мицуи в голове словно вата, приглушающая все слова - он только видит, как двигаются губы, как близоруко щурятся глаза, как наливается кровью царапина там, где выбитым стеклом задело щёку. слова когурэ несут в себе определённый смысл, конкретное значение, чёткую позицию человека, которому есть что терять. его взгляд говорит мицуи намного больше этих слов. в запертую дверь зала с наружной стороны изо всех сил колотят учителя, тяжёлое дыхание бьёт молотом внутри, а мицуи смотрит точно когурэ в глаза и тот смотрит в ответ. блять, думает мицуи, что я наделал, за все эти два года - что? я? наделал? он видит в этом взгляде “возвращайся к нам”, почти додумывает “возвращайся ко мне” и ненавидит себя сильнее, чем кто-либо здесь, в мире, на всей планете.

акаги и тренер дают ему единственный шанс всё исправить и мицуи впервые со средней школы плачет.

оба новеньких гения оказываются теми ещё подарками. к рукаве претензий нет - он реально талант, хотя мицуи не завидует, если только совсем немножко. к сакураги иметь претензии опасно, но зато с ним весело и он, при всей своей дурости, иногда выдаёт такие финты, что даже акаги довольно щурится, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть это за напускной строгостью. рёта носится на тренировках так, будто у него мотор в заднице и крылья за спиной, мицуи понимает его лучше всех - ему даже потный жаркий воздух придаёт сил, хотя такой большой перерыв, конечно, сказался и на выносливости, и на меткости.  
\- наверстаешь, - улыбается когурэ, - блин, я так рад, что ты вернулся.  
\- ага, - кивает мицуи.   
у него слегка краснеют уши и когурэ наверняка это видит - длинные волосы остались в прошлом.   
\- твои трёхочковые всё ещё лучшие, - когурэ будто и не замечает, хлопает его несильно по плечу. - никто не может их повторить. теперь у нас точно есть шанс прорваться.  
\- ага, - снова кивает мицуи.

я так скучал, думает он, не сразу это понял, но так скучал. 

то, что они в разных классах, хорошо - есть время подумать, не отвлекаясь. на тренировках когурэ выкладывается не меньше остальных, но он не гений, как рукава, не интуитивный талант, как сакураги, не такой проворный, как рёта. на тренировочных матчах он чаще на скамейке запасных, хотя его поддержка многого стоит, да и к мнению прислушивается даже тренер, не говоря про акаги. мицуи чувствует каждый его взгляд, когда бросает мяч - на свою спину, свои плечи, свой затылок, свою грудь. смотря откуда бросает он и где в этот момент когурэ. это похоже на то восхищение, когда они впервые познакомились и когурэ радовался, что у них такое крутое пополнение в команде, а мицуи переполняло чувство собственной важности. разве что сейчас мицуи медленно переполняет что-то иное, болючее и тоскливое.   
\- в чём дело?  
волнение в голосе неподдельное, а ладонь на плече горячая.  
\- ни в чём, - мицуи сбрасывает её, резко дёргая плечом, - устал, всё нормально.  
всё правда нормально и он правда устал. не о чем беспокоиться.  
\- да ладно? - когурэ заглядывает в глаза. - не ври.  
мицуи почти жалко, что они копаются тут последние, потому что была их очередь мыть зал после тренировки, что он застрял в раздевалке, ощупывая колено в запоздалой тревоге - правда ли всё нормально, а когурэ застрял вместе с ним, потому что слишком ответственный и потому что у него ключи.   
\- не вру.  
собственный голос подводит и наблюдательный когурэ, конечно, замечает и это. он стоит так близко, что мицуи мог бы разглядеть все его ресницы за стёклами очков, мог бы пересчитать все трещинки на губах, мог бы коснуться лба своим, просто наклонив голову чуть вперёд. но как он может, после всего, что наделал?   
\- эй, - когурэ осторожно обхватывает его руками и мицуи запоздало вспоминает, что это называется “обнимать”. - эй, ты можешь мне сказать, правда. что угодно. 

поддаться этим словам хочется очень сильно. не факт, что это будет правильным решением, не факт, что это то же самое, чего хочет когурэ, что мицуи сам понимает, чего хочет, что всё не станет ещё хуже, хотя сделать хуже, чем он уже успел, вряд ли возможно. 

\- я так скучал, - тихо говорит мицуи и совершенно не знает, куда деть свои руки. - скучал по этому всему.   
когурэ негромко смеётся и обнимает крепче. наверное, думает, что он дурачок и что такие очевидные вещи понятны каждому в команде.  
\- по тебе, - добавляет мицуи. - кошмарно.  
может быть, это тоже очевидно, но раз когурэ хочет, чтобы он говорил - он будет говорить. и обнимать тоже.   
\- кошмарно, - эхом повторяет когурэ, - скучал...  
и целовать.

это тоже как будто шагать в пропасть, только на этот раз вдвоём. на секунду кажется, что они правда падают, и мицуи изо всех сил сжимает когурэ в руках, вжимает в себя, ещё ближе и ещё теснее. его язык сталкивается во рту с языком когурэ и если кто-то из них в этот момент сорванно пытается вдохнуть, то мицуи бы не сказал точно, кто. измотанное тренировкой тело реагирует с запозданием, но это не мешает чувствовать ответное такое же. всё - такое же, всё - так же.  
\- нам надо идти, - хрипло напоминает когурэ, отодвигаясь первым. - почти ночь, скоро станцию закроют.  
\- ага, - заторможено соглашается мицуи. - я провожу.  
теоретически, когурэ может добраться домой и другими путями, но так быстрее и надёжнее. это почему-то кажется важным и мицуи действительно провожает его до станции в неловком молчании, уже перед самым поездом быстро сжимая его ладонь в своей. у когурэ краснеют кончики ушей, но он улыбается и говорит “до завтра” так, будто это “я тебя тоже”. 

мицуи кажется, что у него открывается второе дыхание. или третье, или вообще какие-то бездны сил, о которых он даже не подозревал. немалую роль в этом играют взгляды когурэ - тревожные, когда мицуи трёт колено после многочисленных прыжков и пробежек, взволнованные, когда мицуи на мгновение замирает и мяч, повинуясь полученному импульсу, по идеальной дуге летит через ползала, смущённые, когда мицуи ждёт его у столовой на перемене или у школьных ворот перед началом уроков. два почти полностью потерянных года мицуи воспринимает как разумную плату за то, что есть у него сейчас, и с каждым днём тоскливое чувство вины внутри тает и заменяется множеством новых эмоций.   
\- отличный бросок, рукава!  
\- аааа, рё-ччин! ты должен был пасовать мне! ааа!  
\- в защиту быстро! сакураги, заткнись!  
\- но мне, мне, он должен был пасовать мне, а не придурку-рукаве!  
мицуи смеётся в голос - с приходом этого рыжего чудика баскетбол стал в разы интереснее - и подмигивает рёте, тоже едва сдерживающему смех. они перебрасываются мячом легко, словно и не было никаких перерывов и размолвок, пасуют ясуде и всё тому же рукаве, намеренно выводя сакураги из себя. с ним только так и можно - растормошить, выбесить и заставить думать, прежде чем делать, иначе его спонтанно соображающая, но в остальном полностью бестолковая голова не работает. когурэ наблюдает за игрой со скамейки запасных и мицуи мысленно повторяет “смотри только на меня”, забивая трёхочковые и не поддаваясь давлению соперников.

победу у шоё они вырывают нелёгкой ценой, но оно того стоит. и точно так же большого труда мицуи стоит не сжать когурэ в объятиях прямо после финального свистка и не зацеловать всего от и до. аяко гонит их в раздевалку, чтобы остыли, обсудили по горячим следам ошибки свои и соперников и собирались домой, но в раздевалке вырубает сначала сакураги, следом за ним рукаву - прямо на полу, акаги со вздохом опускается рядом “прилечь на пять сек, а то жарко”. рёта протягивает мицуи бутылку воды и влажная прохлада на контрасте с разгорячённым телом действует лучше любого снотворного.  
\- ч...что..  
\- вы уснули, - со смехом говорит когурэ. - собирайся, все уже снаружи, ждём только тебя.  
мицуи прихватывает его за футболку и тянет к себе, роняет сверху, целует наконец-то. шарит второй рукой по спине, нагло забираясь под одежду. с пола тянет неприятным холодом, но мицуи скорее примёрзнет к нему, чем встанет, по крайней мере, в ближайшую минуту.  
\- очень хотелось, - бормочет он куда-то в щёку когурэ и мажет по ней языком. - извини.  
\- ни за что, - когурэ включает сэмпая и в этом что-то есть, хотя они всё равно одногодки и мицуи, между прочим, выше и сильнее. - это не извинение.  
\- а это? - мицуи опускает свободную ладонь по его спине ниже, за пояс брюк, останавливает на заднице и слегка сжимает пальцы. - ох блять.  
когурэ краснеет резко и весь, от ушей до выреза футболки и наверняка даже до запястий и ступней, пытается отвернуться и это ещё большее “ох блять”.   
\- пойдём, - он не смотрит и усиленно трёт стёкла очков, ожидаемо запотевшие от всех этих наглостей, - пока без нас не уехали.  
у мицуи внутри всё горит и плавится и пальцы слегка дрожат всю обратную дорогу. он надеется, что в движущемся поезде это не очень заметно. да ты просто перенапрягся, мич-чин, ржёт сакураги, тебе нужно больше тренироваться, в отличие от гениального гения всех гениев. придурок, цедит на фоне рукава. гениальный, на автомате добавляет сакураги, после чего ожидаемо заводится и бухтит на рукаву до тех пор, пока не получает выговор от капитана.

мицуи стоит чуть позади когурэ, не рискуя обнимать при всех, но грудью чувствуя, как на поворотах состава когурэ прижимает к нему силой инерции. возможно, не только ею. даже, скорее всего, вообще совсем другой инерцией.

перед следующим матчем надо выспаться. мицуи меряет шагами комнату, отпихивает учебники - всё равно ничего не запоминается - обещает матери вернуться не затемно и сбегает на пляж, благо он недалеко и в такое время совершенно пустой. волны накатывают на берег, в песке поблёскивают перламутром ракушки и битое стекло. здесь смешиваются вечная тревожность и незыблемое спокойствие воды, внутри мицуи смешиваются желание побеждать и желание быть побеждённым - тот же океан, полный битого стекла, песка и эгоистичного желания забрать себе самое лучшее, что случилось с ним благодаря баскетболу. 

удачи нам, коротко шепчет он на ухо когурэ перед самым выходом на площадку. вроде бы, это замечает сакураги, но он слишком тупой, чтобы додумать дальше, хотя когурэ из-за его смешков всё равно немного злится. пару раз тренер выпускает его на замену, но удача на этот раз не на стороне шохоку, пусть и с минимальным разрывом. мицуи винит себя и своё колено, ноющее мерзкой, почти забытой болью со второй половины матча и до сих пор. в раздевалке он опять последний, но сегодня никто не торопит и не настаивает на немедленном разборе полётов - всё-таки кайнан лучшие уже семнадцать лет и проиграть им с хорошим, по-честному, счётом не так уж и позорно.  
\- как ты? - когурэ опускается на корточки, осторожно касаясь эластичного бинта. - сильно болит?  
мог бы сесть на скамейку рядом, но, конечно, это было бы тогда совсем не так.  
\- нет, - качает головой мицуи. - терпимо. зайду завтра в больницу, на всякий случай.  
по-хорошему, надо бы переодеться, собрать себя в человека и собраться в принципе. когурэ его почти не слушает, поглаживая по чуть шершавой поверхности пальцами. и наверняка не понимает, как это действует - мицуи смотрит сверху вниз на него, а потом так же бездумно, как когурэ гладит его колено, протягивает руку и снимает с него очки. тот вздрагивает, теряет равновесие и неловко падает на колени, утыкаясь лицом мицуи в живот. мицуи на секунду зажмуривается.  
\- если ты сейчас не встанешь, то мы отсюда не уйдём никогда, - говорит он. - кими-чан.  
\- что ещё за кими-чан, - глухо фыркает когурэ, - сакураги дурно на тебя влияет.  
\- киминобу-чан, - поправляется мицуи. рот расплывается в дурацкой улыбке. - так лучше?  
\- не уверен, - это кажется или когурэ правда скользит руками по его бёдрам, чтобы соединить руки в замок примерно на пояснице? мицуи снова зажмуривается. - но я не против, наверное...  
господи что ты делаешь, думает мицуи, обнимает в ответ, упираясь подбородком ему в макушку, и взволнованно сопит, не решаясь нарушить какое-то новое, немного чудное, но такое потрясающее равновесие между ними. но всё равно дёргается от стука в дверь.  
\- если вы там делаете что-то, чего гениальный я не должен видеть, то делайте это побыстрее, - доносится мерзкое хихиканье, - на счёт три вхожу!  
они успевают только отлепиться друг от друга, потому что сакураги заходит, не договорив “раз”. правда, с закрытыми глазами (и всё ещё мерзко хихикая). мицуи от души пихает его в бок и не может даже разозлиться на этого придурка.

в больницу приходится ехать с самого утра, торчать там двадцать минут, проходить запланированные осмотры, чтобы на выходе получить рецепт на болеутоляющее, предписание беречь ногу на тренировках и нагружать только непосредственно в игре, и пожелание всего хорошего.  
\- и вам того же, - кланяется мицуи врачу.   
год назад он выходил отсюда, едва не хлопая дверью. сейчас в кармане рецепт, новая защита на колено и очень большие планы на национальные игры, выйти в которые шохоку обязана. он, мицуи, обязан. потому что это его последний год в старшей школе. и не только его.  
\- я тут недалеко был, - нагло врёт мицуи, когда дверь открывается после двух долгих звонков. - решил за тобой зайти.  
лохматый, щурящийся на солнечный свет и в какой-то совершенно дурацкой футболке кислотной расцветки, когурэ чуть отходит в сторону, пропуская его внутрь.  
\- как твоё колено? - спрашивает он первым делом.  
мицуи машет перед ним рецептом и новеньким бандажом в тематически верном - красно-белом - сочетании цветов.  
\- завтрак ещё оставался, - вторым делом говорит когурэ. - будешь?  
\- буду, - кивает мицуи. - а твои родители ещё дома?  
родители на работе, до выхода в школу полчаса, а в комнате у когурэ бардак и нечем дышать.

мицуи думает, что воздух закончился в принципе в тот момент, когда он залез руками под эту кислотную футболку, когда его шею несильно прикусили с каким-то жалобным всхлипом, когда стало понятно, что по нему тоже скучают. это одновременно и лишает всех сил и заряжает какой-то совсем другой энергией. он разворачивает когурэ спиной в дверь, вжимаясь коленом между его ног, целует по нормальному, стягивает его шорты вниз и чувствует ладонью и пальцами, какой когурэ горячий. мелькает мысль, так же он будет ощущаться ртом или иначе, надо будет проверить.  
\- ххх..хисаши, блять, - шипит когурэ совершенно потрясным сиплым голосом.  
\- м, - то ли спрашивает, то ли просто обозначает своё присутствие мицуи и двигает рукой быстрее. - нравится?  
\- опоздаем же, - умудряется отчитать его когурэ и тут же упирается лбом в плечо, не сдержав очередного выдоха. - совсем опоздаем...  
на самом деле, ему хватает ещё пары дёрганых движений. и мозгов, чтобы тормознуть вжавшегося в него мицуи, самому расстегнуть его брюки и довести до финала, потому что переодеваться тебе не во что, балда, а мои шорты всё-равно стирать теперь.

\- ты зажал бы мне свои трусы? - нагло интересуется мицуи, запихивая в себя бутерброд. - ладно, в следующий раз я решу эту проблему.  
\- нам надо думать про то, как победить и выйти на национальные, - напоминает когурэ, но покрасневшие скулы выдают его с потрохами. - остальное-то не то чтобы прям проблема.   
хочется пристать к нему снова, но им правда пора - иначе светит выговор за опоздание от учителей, а это означает выговор от тренера, а это означает злющего акаги, а дальше и думать страшно. когурэ прикидывает вечернюю тренировку (утренняя вся для сакураги, что поделать, если он такой вот интуитивный и альтернативный), рассуждает о шансах и способностях, заметно успокаивается, съехав на привычную и близкую тему баскетбола, а потом замолкает.  
\- ты чего? - мицуи заглядывает ему в лицо, не решив, волноваться уже или пока подождать. - эй.  
\- я завидую иногда, - говорит тихо когурэ, - у меня нет такого таланта, как у рукавы или акаги. как у тебя.  
\- я на третьем месте, значит, - хмыкает мицуи. - ну что ж.  
\- было бы нечестно поставить тебя на первое ещё и в баскетболе, - выдаёт когурэ, - слишком много хочешь.  
рот у мицуи неконтролируемо расползается до ушей.  
\- только играть до победы, не смотря ни на что, - лыбится он. - и тебя. тоже несмотря ни на что.  
\- пошли уже, - когурэ выпихивает его за дверь и преувеличенно громко звякает ключами. - блин, точно опоздаем теперь.

мицуи кажется, что он слышит “я и так у тебя есть”, поэтому приходится уточнить, потом уточнить ещё раз (на всякий случай) и потом совсем уж последний (повтори, пожалуйста, вот тем хриплым голосом, который- ну ой!).   
\- повторю, если завтра выиграем, - обещает когурэ. - любым голосом, каким захочешь.

мицуи собирается выигрывать всегда.


End file.
